


Foxy

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Maybe he should just throw it away after Clint got back, he was almost sure that his fondness of the fox tail or the plug wasn’t healthy. On the other side, he had found out that the same web shop that sold the plug also sold fox ears and they almost looked as fluffy as the tail…





	Foxy

When he first saw it, it was online and someone from his English course had sent it to him as a joke. He’d been stupid enough to open it on his StarkPhone during the lesson just to close the browser as fast as possible, feeling the unbearable heat in his cheeks. His teacher had looked disapproving at him and Wanda looked kind of horrified. His classmate, Andrej, just laughed at him during the rest of the class.

But still, Pietro couldn’t concentrate anymore on what the teacher said. He always had to think about the butt plug in the photo, a faux fox tail attached to it looking all plush and soft. He wasn’t surprised when Wanda shut herself out of his head. And if he opened the picture later in bed, waiting on Clint to be finished with his shower, to imagine himself wearing the plug, no one would know. And if he was a bit more enthusiastic during sex, no harm done, right?

Except that he couldn’t get the plug out of his head anymore and he was really glad that only Wanda could see in his head if she wanted to, and she still had herself shut out except during missions. After two weeks, Pietro cracked down and asked Stark to set up a bank account for him where he could place orders without anyone knowing what it was. Stark even explained him how it worked and that FRIDAY still could see what he had ordered, but that she wouldn’t tell anyone, given that it wouldn’t cause any harm or would be dangerous for the others. Pietro just thanked him quietly and decided, that he wouldn’t order the plug, even though he looked at it a few times per week, still trying to decide what size he would order if he would ever order it, knowing that it didn’t matter. Just the fox tail would be enough. He liked to imagine the soft feeling on his thighs, how the fur would tickle him. And if he felt adventurous he would try to imagine wearing it while Clint looked at him with lust in his eyes. It never worked. The archer maybe wouldn’t be disgusted, his mind was too open for that, Pietro was sure of that. But he still has no desire to be laughed at or that Clint would entertain him without getting anything out of it. So, it wasn’t something that would useful for them both and therefore it was just a waste of money. And if the pretense just worked for another three weeks until he ordered it, well, he could always hide it from his boyfriend, couldn’t he?

After a few days his delivery came, Pietro could’ve slapped himself for his naive thinking. Sure, he had no problem hiding the plug from Clint as he still had his own room, but still, he really loved the plug. Not just because how it filled him, because he hadn’t ordered a big one, hadn’t dared to. He still was a bit shaky with the American measurements. But what he loved most was how the plug felt. It was soft and silky on his thighs, tickled his balls a bit and it was just overall so fluffy. And it looked cute on him. And that was the reason he wore it more often when he was in his room then not. It just felt nice. But that also meant he had to explain to Clint why he had fingered himself open every time before they had sex. Clint was smug, sure, but Pietro knew that there was something else in his eyes, too. That he was afraid that he couldn’t keep up anymore, he told Pietro one night. Pietro referred from using the plug the next week, just jerking off when the desire was a bit too much.

So, yeah, he felt a little bad when Steve told them that the a few of them had to go on a mission, that it would be a short one, maybe just one or two days, but still, it meant that he could not only use and wear the plug for one or two nights again, he could do it in Clint’s bed, let himself imagine that the archer was there. That would make a nice fantasy.

„Is it really okay when I stay here while you are gone?“, Pietro asked the next morning, hiding the plug already under the covers. Pietro smuggled them into the room while the archer was in the bathroom. He just wanted to make sure. The archer could be very territorial with his room.

„Sure, kid.“, he answered and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. „Just try to stay out of my stuff, okay?“

Pietro nodded and waved when the archer gave him a last look over his shoulder. He was almost ashamed of himself when he scrambled for the lube and got the plug out from under the covers. 

The fox tail was still as soft as the day he got it. Maybe he should just throw it away after Clint got back, he was almost sure that his fondness of the fox tail or the plug wasn’t healthy. On the other side, he had found out that the same web shop that sold the plug also sold fox ears and they almost looked as fluffy as the tail…

~**~

When he came home, everything was quiet and Clint was fucking thankful for it. The mission had been short and an overall big fuck up but at least no one got hurt seriously. A few broken bones for Steve, a sprained ankle for Natasha, a few civilians and Tony had a few flesh wounds and if anyone would ever ask Clint, he swore that he pulled every muscle in his body. But that was it and Clint knew, they've been lucky. And now he wanted nothing more than to fall in his bed, next to his sweet boyfriend and hopefully sleep for the next sixteen hours or years. Sure, the last few weeks had been a bit… strange between them. Pietro’s appetite for sex seemed to have tripled itself and while it was flattering, Clint wasn’t twenty anymore. More on the wrong side of thirty. But well, that was a discussion for another day, hopefully far far away.

After he stepped into his room and got undressed down to his boxers, he laid himself carefully down, he didn’t need to wake Pietro. And then he felt something strange against his stomach and his hip. Confused, he hold up the covers and felt his mouth opening and closing. Well, that was…   
something different. 

There was a foxtail, or something that looked almost like a foxtail, coming right out of his   
boyfriend. That was new. Careful he stroked the faux fur and was surprised how soft it was and then he felt a grin spreading across his face. So, that was what the kid has been up to. Carefully, Clint tugged on the tail and was more than pleased when he heard a small moan from Pietro.

„Wake up, darling.“, Clint murmured while kissing the young mans shoulder.

„Hn.. wha? Clin’?“, Pietro mumbled and pressed himself to Clint’s front before he froze.

„Shh, stay still. We don’t want to rip out your sweet little tail, right?“, he asked and almost froze when he heard the small whisper from his boyfriend.

„Don’t laugh, please. I just like the feeling. I can take it out.“, Pietro whispered. Clint chuckled and kissed the young mans neck.

„Why should I laugh? I like it. It looks sexy on you.“, Clint said and laughed when Pietro let out a small whimper. Careful, Clint stroked down Pietro's chest before pinching a nipple, eliciting a throaty moan from the other man that let him go from half hard to complete hard.

"So, we have to options, now, darling.", Clint said and tugged again on the tail. He wondered if the plug connected to it was very big or just big enough that it would tease Pietro?

"Oh... Yes? Two?", Pietro asked, pressing himself more firmly against Clint's cock.

"Yes, and I'll even let you decide. I can take out your sweet fox tail and fuck you 'till you're hoarse from screaming or I'll let it in and fuck your throat rawr."

Pietro gasped and tried to turn around, but Clint still had one hand one the tail.

"My throat please. I want it to stay in me for a bit longer."

Clint laughed and let go of the foxtail before applying a bit pressure on Pietro's shoulder. The kid threw the covers on the floor and scrambled to the bottom of the bed, looking up at him through his lashes, almost coy, before pulling down his boxers.

"Just the ears are missing", he murmured while stroking the young man's hair, letting himself imagine Pietro with a nice hairband and cute little fox ears attached to it.

"I may know where to get them, old man", Pietro said grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
